Penpal?
by The-One-Who-Has-No-Name
Summary: BadboyBlaine! When Kurt's teacher assigns her class a Pen-pal project with Dalton the reform school. He never thought he'll give advice to a lovesick boy and meet the most annoying,pigheaded, insanely sexy guy in his life, his life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class-" Miss Andrew's cheery voice fills the room just as the bell rings.

"We have a big assignment- "the class grumbles and I sigh "- now, I'm sure you all are going to enjoy this! You all know of Dalton, the reform school"

She said as if the whole school didn't know of the school only three blocks away many of them avoided it like the plague, it was full of criminal teens who were there to become model Americans- well at least that's what they tell us but we all knew it was for hopeless causes and as soon as they become an adult and comment another crime they would be shipped off to the penitentiary.

"Well we are going to be starting a pen-pal project with them-" we all looked at her in shock "look its not that bad you guys are going to be helping them become better".

All of a sudden a piece of paper landed on my desk, I glance back and roll my eyes when I see Rachel's bright brown eyes.

Omg Kurt can you believe this! It's going to be awesome!

I don't see how this is so awesome…unless you have some kind of bad, boy kink.

I fight the urge to giggle when I hear her huff, and no sooner the note was thrown back at my head hard, I glare at her smug smile.

KURT HUMMEL! Watch your mouth it's going to be awesome because it will give me praise for when I become a big star! Helping the hopeless, caring for the little children, feeding the poor- cant you see it's only the beginning! Rachel Berry the most lovely, sweetest, caring person that ever graced this earth I could imagine her voice getting higher and higher and the stars most likely shining in her eyes. I didn't reply back choosing instead to doodle in my note book and ignore the teacher who was still trying to convince us the the Dalton project was going to be fun; I knew Rach was soaking it up.

The bell rang I quickly packed my bag, meeting Rachel at the front she was eagerly talking to the poor teacher who looked like she wanted to bolt.

"Come on Rach we are going to miss second hour if we don't hurry". Miss Andrew threw me a thankful look as we hurried out.

"So what are you going to say in your letter"? Rachel said, I sigh knowing this was most likely what she was going to be talking about for the next few weeks.

"I don't know some thing like this- 'Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel I'm 15 and gay please don't find out where I live take all my money and stab me- at lease not in my good outfit, kay thanks. That's going to go well I'm sure". I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you don't have to get mad at me I'm not the one forcing you to do it Miss. Andrew is, and don't think about not doing it, it's worth 50% of your grade". She said a little stiffly and walked in to class, I was just about to follow when something shoved me in.

"Watch where you're going fag!" A voice I knew all too well sneers. I knew the whole class saw, there was even a few snickers.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Rachel and Quinn rushes to help me up, but I avoided their hands and push myself up, not meeting their gaze.

All throughout second and third hour Rachel and Quinn were throwing me looks, trying to get me to talk.

"Kurt cant you just tell your father-" Rach starts but I interrupt her.

"We have been through this again and again, I can't, and his heart can't take to much stress."

"If I was still a cheerleader I would make them stop." Quinn mumbles still slightly bitter about being kicked off the team for getting knocked up by an exchange student, who fled once he found out. That's how our unlikely trio happened I met Rach on the first day of freshmen year she was convinced that we would become great friends, I would never admit it to her but she's right, we both have the same dreams an hopes and both had no problem slapping each other when we became to much of a diva. Its wired how Quinn got in to our group after she found out she was preggers and got kicked off no one would talk or look at her she became a nobody, one of us so one day she just sat her tray down next to us and dived into the Wicked conversation that me and Rach were having. It wasn't till a few weeks later when Rachel was obsessed with bring back the Glee club that we got closer, its kinda hard not to when Quinn gave her baby up to Rachel's mother we all were there to help her though it.

"I know Quinn its ok I'm fine" I lie dreading the rest of school after lunch because that's when I was alone without Quinn or Rachel. So pretty much my day ended up as the usual:

Locker slams, Dumpster tosses Slushes facials and last but not least a few bruising punches to the ribs. I don't know whats with Karofsky- I mean he and his gang has always tormented me ever since middle school, but it seems to have gotten worst since then.

Shaking my head I walk across the parking lot trying not to winch with each painful step, I open the door to my Navigator and send a quick text to Quinn and Rachel saying that I'm sorry for avoiding them.

When I walk into my house I see a sight no kid should ever see- his father tonguing his girlfriend in the middle of the living room.

" Ewwww dad gross." I laugh

"Oh …umm your home…" he says flustered.

I smile and him and Carol before walking to them and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a lot of homework I'll see you at dinner" I call out walking down to my basement. It is sweet how my father found someone- I am happy for him but its still shock to see him with someone who is not my mother. But carol is nice and she has a son around my age he goes to Dalton though and she doesn't like talking about it, but it's easy to see that she adores her so-Finn I think it was? Who cares I roll my eyes wondering why I'm even thinking about it, I guess this whole Dalton thing it freaking me out.

I might as well begin.

Dear, Whoever

I never really tried this before but hear it goes. My name is Kurt I'm 15 and go to William McKinley High as you know, I love the arts and I sing. I have two best friends Quinn and Rachel I really don't know what to say but if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer.

- Kurt

I bite my lip knowing that this whole thing was lame. But hey! What does she expect me to gush out all about my life to some creepy criminal?

"Kurt, honey time for dinner" Carol calls I sigh it'll have to do.

HEEEEEEEEEEEYYY! So how do you like? I know there are some grammar mistakes but my beta (who is my best friend in real life. IS NOT HOME-oops she just messaged me on facebook ha-ha she has a reason) she did some but I wanted to hurt and put this up so yeah…. This is so Au it crazy but there is going to be Niff, badboy! Klaine, and Kurt/ Nick friendship. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get very far the next day before I was surround by the jocks.

"What's up lady?" Karofsky laughs.

I sigh pushing back that tingle of fear that runs through me.

"What do you want Karofsky? Don't you have puppies to kick or something" I snap back.

"You don't seem glad to see us" said a guy with really bad sideburns and even more muscle then Karofsky, the jockstraps laugh.

I roll my eyes before replying because this is getting so old.

"Do you have to do this every day guys? All this hunting for me must have brought down your already remedial grades"

They stopped laughing.

"Are you calling us retards?" sideburns says cracking his fingers stepping up.

The fear I was trying to push came back with a vengeance. I knew this was going to get me a worst beating but I can't help it-I open my big mouth.

"And the award goes to…"

"That's it" sideburns say pulling back his fist and I close my eyes and pull back.

"HEY WOLF MAN-CHUBBY!-" sigh never thinking that I'll be happy to hear Santana voice"- the coach wants you". Her voices gets softer as she gets closer dragging a dazed blond girl who I knew as Britney.

Sideburns glance at her and back at me.

"You better hurry she sounds pissed" San says

He gets in my face his foul breath washes over me.

"This isn't over fairy" I gulp

"Thank you" I say facing her

"You own me one" She said bluntly and I shiver owing Santana was like owing Satan -but owing Satan was safer.

While walking to first hour with Rachel at my heels talking about how she was going to need to buy more stars for all the letters she'll be writing now, when I get a text message from my Dad

'What ru doing next Saturday?'

'Nm y?'

A few minutes later I get a reply

'cuz Finn has a day out but me an Carol have to work can you pick him up on sat?'

I stop dead in the hallway he wants to bring me me! The world's gayest person in to a school full of mostly criminals?

"Kurt what's wrong?" Rach says

I shake out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, come on lets go to class" I say sending a quick "K" to my father.

The school day went faster then I ever thought it would I was pretty zoned out, Rachel and Quinn had to snap me out of it. I don't know what has gotten into me lately I just keep getting distracted and losing my train of thoughts, I feel confused and want to be alone all the time- its like a weirder version puberty!- we at lease I don't get those thoughts too much.

Miss. Andrew explained that we will be getting a letter soon and not to worry if they didn't reply we would still be getting our grade as long as we get proof. All I can hope for is that.

Slam!

The impact that made all the air rush passes my lips.

"Don't trip lady" the voice of sideburns -opps Don- reach my ears as I lay gasping on the floor.

"You guys know the drill" again he speaks

I felt his goons grab at my wrist holding me pushing me to the lockers

Lockers that he first shoved me in to and pull up my shirt, I started struggling but stop it's not going to do any good anyhow-they'll just hit me harder.

"Look the Fairy is learning" Karofsky says, I hear the punch before I feel it. Next time I'll take Quinn up on her offer to go to the school's liberty with me but hey at lease its seventh hour I won't have to hide the pai- . My thoughts get cut off as the fist connect to my torso- it hurts god it fucking hurt but I won't cry I won't let one sound pass from my lips:

Never

Never

Ever

I stumble to my car afterwards I know Quinn and Rachel were worried but I can't let them see me like this not at all they can never see how weak I truly am. I spear a glance at the bumper sticker 'STUDENT DRIVER' I wish I could hurry up and turn sixteen I'll leave this town in a heartbeat. I drive home glad that no one was home, dragging myself up the stairs to the bathroom I go and clean myself up pausing only to look at my self in the reflecting glass but I look away to ashamed of the frighten dead-ish look in my eyes. After I'm done I throw away my torn clothing not even sparing a glance to my fav McQueen Jacket.

I go to my room shut the door turn off the lights and put on a song and curl up with my pillow only then do I let the tears fall.

I know its short and Un-beta but i won't be updateing next week i'll be going to stillwater andNOOOOOOOO INTERNET i don't know how i'll survive. I know it seems a little boring but the first few always are,and next chapter will have blaine in it. I LOVE YOU GUYS! i am not kidding i was so amazed at the favs and stuff i really hope you guys stick with review it makes it so much easer to see what you guys like and don't like.


End file.
